


Not Brothers

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Loki only has to convince Thor that they're not brothers and that kissing is a good thing.





	Not Brothers

“You know we are not brothers?” Loki was looking at Thor as he spoke. His ‘brother’ was beautiful, strong, handsome and good. All the things he was not. There were days when he wanted to kill him, but just as many days that he wanted something else entirely. Now all he had to do was to convince Thor that since they were not _actual_ brothers, that it would be okay. 

“I love you like a brother.” 

“I love you, too,” Loki said, “but not so much as a brother.”

“What does that mean? Have I not been a good brother?”

Loki looked at him, feeling exasperated. Thor was sometimes a bit thick. Whether this was intentional or not, he couldn’t say. 

“I am saying that I love you, but not only as a brother.” 

Thor looked at him askance. An inkling of what Loki meant was seeping through. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Have you ever seen me with any women? Thor, I prefer males and you are pretty much the top of the order of those that I know. I sort of liked Stark’s looks but he is not very fond of me.”

Thor laughed out loud. “I’m not very fond of you either sometimes. Getting back to the other – I do like women.” 

“But not exclusively. You know that as well as I do. I saw you with Fandral more than once.”

Thor blushed. “Do you spy on me often?” 

“I spy on everyone. You should know that by now, too.” 

“So you’re saying you want to have sex with me? Why?”

“You are a thick headed, pea brained, idiot! That’s why!” Loki almost wished he’d never said anything. 

“But you, Loki, are brilliant. Why would you want me? I am a simple man.” 

“Have you ever looked in the mirror?”

“I am big and I look all right, but we are brothers.” 

“ _We are not brothers!_ Not real ones. We don’t actually have the same parents.”

Thor thought a minute and asked, “What exactly do you want to do with me?” 

Loki smacked his own forehead. “What do you think I want to do?” 

Thor stammered. “I’d think I’d rather do _that_ to you.”

Loki laughed really hard at that and Thor just looked confused. “That might be arranged.”

“But you’re my brother!”

“I am not your brother!! We will not have three headed children as a result. We will not have any children so who does it hurt?”

Thor had no answer. 

“At least, try one thing. One thing a day until you make up your mind.” 

“What’s first? I used to beat the crap out of Fandral in training, then we’d do the other things,” Thor said, looking rather happy at the thought. 

“I’d prefer you not beat the crap out of me.”

“So we just go to the other things?” 

“How about a kiss?” Loki thought surely that wouldn’t frighten the suddenly skittish Thor Odinson! 

“You want me to kiss you?” Thor looked completely scandalized. 

Loki realized that he didn’t recall seeing Thor kiss Fandral. Or even Sif, and everyone knew Thor and Sif – did things too. 

“What is wrong with kissing?” Loki asked.

“I never thought much about it.” 

“Well, think about it now. I want you to kiss me.” 

“With tongues?” 

“If it feels right, yes.” Good grief! He’d have been better off just having a prostitute dress up like Thor! He thought he was the strange one, but apparently not. Who didn’t kiss now and again?

“So kiss me then. I’ll try to like it,” Thor finally said. 

“Would it help if I looked like someone else?” Loki asked sarcastically. 

“No, I don’t think that will matter much.”

Loki shook his head and stepped close to his ‘brother’. He put his arms up and around Thor’s neck, sort of, then touched his lips to Thor’s. Thor didn’t move a bit, not a muscle anywhere. Loki pulled back from the decidedly one sided kiss. “You kind of need to kiss me back for this to work.” 

“Oh. Really? Okay, I’ll try.” 

They tried again. Thor moved his lips this time. He was a little awkward at first but he seemed to get the hang of it after a few minutes. Loki decided to up it a notch and darted his tongue out to touch Thor’s lip. 

Thor’s arms wrapped around him and he opened his mouth to let Loki inside. He made a sound and Loki could feel how much Thor was enjoying it from how his pants got tighter in some places. 

After they kissed for a while, they came up for air. 

Thor looked at Loki and grinned. “You may be right. I am _not_ your brother after all. Do we have to wait until tomorrow to, um, go to the next part?” 

Loki smiled an actual, genuine smile. “Nope, we don’t have to wait at all.”


End file.
